


It's My Birthday

by lana7779



Series: Let's Play [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Squeezing, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Ferris Wheel Sex, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Teasing, Yaoi, new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana7779/pseuds/lana7779
Summary: It's Amaimon's birthday and the whole day is dedicated to pleasing him.('nough said)
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles
Series: Let's Play [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/567457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Do Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's good to be back, but I am a bit rusty so please excuse the bland language and perhaps not as exciting smut scenes. 
> 
> The plan so far is to make this a multi-chapter fic, so more tags will be added as time goes on, and hopefully the content will become more interesting. Bear with me please! <3

Opening his eyes on the morning of his birthday made Amaimon smile warmly and do a cat like stretch, looking up at his beloved.

"Good morning, birthday boy..." Mephisto wished him. At that, Amaimon smiled even wider, "Samael, waking up to you looming over me, is honestly the best way to start a birthday." In the middle of his stretch, Amaimon also wrapped his arms around Mephisto's neck, staring up with his deep blue eyes, smiling at his older brother. 

"Well, I am glad to inform you that that is exactly what I am here for today. To grant all your wishes and to make this birthday the best one yet, Amaimon. Now... what would my little king want for his first present of the day?" He wagged his tail a bit, and put on a playful smirk, intention very clear in his eyes.

Amaimon noticed the playful atmosphere created by the older, but decided to tease his brother a little. After all, it was his birthday, which gave him the liberty to do whatever he wants. He began the day by saying, "brother, I would like nothing more right now than candy!"

Hiding his surprise that the younger didn't ask him for sex like he hoped he would, Mephisto snapped his fingers and Amaimon's favorite apple flavored lollipop was conjured in his hand. "Heh, Amaimon, you should be called the king of sweets, not the king of Earth...", he said with a laugh, handing the candy over to his younger brother who popped it in his mouth eagerly. "Is there anything else you would like to make your day better? Perhaps..." he lowered his tone, "something a bit more intimate that I can provide?" Mephisto was trying his best to put on some bedroom eyes, and shifted his position on all fours to appear more catlike. 

'Samael is so cute when he is horny,' Amaimon thought absentmindedly. He really did want a lot more from Mephisto, but giving the fact that it was his birthday, he really wanted to use that opportunity to draw the best out of his brother as he could. Now, what could he ask for...

Arms still wrapped around the older's neck, Amaimon decided to simply indulge in his brother's soft mouth while he thought of the best way to put his wish. Without answering the older's question, the younger demon drew in his brother for a gentle kiss, connecting their lips softly. Then again, and again, opening and closing their mouths, getting to truly taste each other's lips. Amaimon had to hold the candy in his hand, while the other one went up to grab his brother's purple hair. 

"Heh, Amaiomn-- mm-- is this what you---ungh-- want?" Mephisto panted in between kisses.

Amaimon pulled away from Mephisto and leaned back down, a stoic expression on his face as he replaced the candy back in his mouth. One hand behind his head, he just laid there chewing on his candy and looking up at the King of Time, positioned between his legs. Mephisto leaned on one hand and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking at his younger brother patiently, waiting for his answer. 'Why was he taking so long?' 

Shattering the last bit of his candy and discarding the stick to the garbage can by the bed, Amaimon finally let it out, staring directly into Mephisto's green orbs, "I want you to play with me."

Mephisto quickly lifted his head up, returning Amaimon's stare, he asked rather astonishingly, "play with you?" 'That simple?!' 

"yes, I want you to play with me," Amaimon's gaze never wavered.

Mephisto narrowed his eyes, "Amaimon, this is your birthday. You can ask for more than what you already have and get... where is the catch...?" 

Amaimon smirked and narrowed his eyes back, 'he knows me way too well'. "I want you to play with me no matter where we are, and where we go, and what we do. I want you to use my body like a toy, and make me feel good. I also want to go somewhere fun today where we can actually play and be together. You know, like a date, or whatever humans call it..." 

Mephisto chuckled, an expression of understanding coming across his face, "so you want me to take you on a date where we can play with each other? Am I understanding my little king correctly?" Amaimon nodded with an approving, "uh-huh", to which Mephisto chuckled to himself more and shifted his position to get into a prowl like stance. "I do have some ideas in mind as to how to make your wish come true. But for now, is there anything, ANYTHING at all you would like me to do??" He put some desperation in his voice, butt raising slightly higher and his tail flicking about anxiously, wanting to please his brother in a more intimate way. 

Amaimon winked at him, with a sensual smile creeping across his face, the hand that wasn't behind his head slithered down to his black boxers, hooking a nail in the waistband and drawing it down a bit, "I want you to play dirty with me, Samael..." 

Mephisto's eyes lit up with delight at such dirty words that he couldn't help but dive in right away, tearing off Amaimon's black boxers with his fangs, grabbing Amaimon by the hips and bringing him closer. Latching onto the younger's butt cheeks with his black claws, Mephisto began squeezing the soft flesh while his tongue slithered out towards the waiting member. Oh how her was waiting for this. He took his time indulging in every moment his mouth was around his lover's groin while he let his hands do whatever they wanted with the other's cheeks, squeezing and massaging them. 

As always, Amaimon was half hard around his brother at any given part of day. His birthday was no exception, as when his underwear were torn off, his length was already waiting for his brother's mouth to envelop it. When he also felt his buttcheeks being massaged, he let out a low growl, knowing that it would arouse Mephisto and make him please him more efficiently. His tail started flicking about when it realized that its master was about to get some serious sexual attention.

Mephisto slithered out his tongue and lapped at the tip first as he knew his brother liked it, swirling the tongue around the head, flicking his tongue from left to right and then forward and backwards, going in circles. Then trailing down with his opened lips, he made sure to make eye contact with the green haired demon, to show him with his look just how much he enjoyed the younger's member. Both of their eyes were heavily lidded as they looked at each other, raw passion and desire evident in their eyes. Mephisto was showing his desire by making out with Amaimon's shaft as if it was his brother's mouth itself. 

Amaimon was showing his passion by wrapping his tail slowly around Mephisto's neck and squeezing a bit, letting out small pants with every kiss his brother gave to his erection. The whole time his nails were digging into the bed-sheets, but with each kiss and addition of the tongue, Amaimon realized that he had to dig in his claws into his partner's body and so brought his hands up and dug them into the Time King's shoulders, in a way, wanting to bring him further in. 

Mephisto was still working on kissing, making out and using his lips to please the younger's penis, but he hasn't put it all in yet. He knew his brother liked to be teased, but the tail around his neck was really making him lose all self control to the point where he wanted to simply take all of his brother in and suck him dry. His tail flicked about wildly, showing his brother just how crazy he was making him, and just how much he himself wanted to do something with his own problem between his legs. 'Dammit tail, stop being so selfish!'

Swirling his tongue around the shaft and the hilt, Mephisto released one of Amaimon's butt cheeks and brought up a hand to caress Amaimon's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. The sudden attention given to his testicles made Amaimon hitch his breath, but then let it all out, sigh mixed with a moan, arching his back a little in hopes of eliciting more nice feelings from the groin region. 

Hearing the beautiful sound, Mephisto glanced up at his brother's pleasured face, using his seductive stare to drive his brother even more mad. That seemed to work as Amaimon, who looked back at his brother and saw the look Mephisto was giving him, moaned out even louder and brought his knees up, getting more comfortable so that he could arch his back even further up. 

When Amaimon arched his back, that put his penis inside his brother's mouth completely, shocking the older a bit as the tip hit the top of his mouth. He wanted to keep teasing Amaimon for a bit longer, but guess the turn of events have been forced otherwise. Nevertheless, he took advantage of the situation. Once Amaimon's back arched and he took in all of Amaimon, he brought up both of his hands to the shaft and stroke in unison with his mouth licking his penis. He only used his tongue for now, swirling it around the shaft and the tip, giving his brother an amazing tongue job. In the meantime, Amaimon started grasping at the bed-sheets once he was completely and fully inside his brother's mouth. His eyes rolled and the ceiling above swam as Amaimon let out pleasure filled sounds, "ungh, Samael... so good... more..."

Penis still in mouth, Mephisto smiled around the member and increased his speed, head bobbing up and down to deep throat Amaimon. With every bob of his head he sucked harder and harder on his brother erection, rolling the balls around in his fingers and with the other holding onto the bottom of the shaft. As the sucking increased in both speed and intensity, so did the sounds coming from the other. Soon enough, Mephisto himself was moaning at what he was doing to his brother, enjoying both the sounds and the wonderful sensation of the warm hard penis in his mouth. It pleased him to think that he was the only one who could bring the Earth King to such a state and therefore indulged even more in this act.

Letting go of the balls for a moment, Mephisto's hand detoured to give a firm squeeze to the other's buttcheek once again. For a moment he stopped his sucking and lifted his head up and continued to jack off the other demon while he asked, "is this dirty enough for you, Earth King?" 

Not waiting for his partner to respond, he went back to sucking his brother off, drowning out Amimon's would be 'ahh yes!' and replacing it with the sweet sounds of lips smacking against penis. 

Mephisto was doing it just right... "so... close..." he moaned out, further digging his nails into the bed-sheets now, really tearing them apart at this point. His tail involuntarily squeezed tighter around the Time King's neck, further reinforcing what he said. The purple haired demon knew what this meant all too well, 'I know, love, I know you're close...' 

Despite the tail around his neck Mephisto continued his sucking, if anything making each movement harder and deeper, moaning out even louder with every stroke. He could taste the pre-cum for a while now and only waited for the real thing to finally come out. 'Come on, give it to me, Amaimon, don't be so selfish...'

As if he could hear the older's thoughts, with a scream Amaimon burst his hot seed into his brother's mouth, making the other groan with pleasure, taking it all in. Swallowing it all the older looked up at the panting mess below him, satisfied with his work. "Happy birthday my little Earth King..."

Amaimon moaned at the sweet comment and pulled himself up to bring his brother in for a feverish kiss. "Thank you so much Samael, that was an amazing first present of the day!" He kissed him a bit more gently now, cupping the other's cheek in his palm.

Using that hand to slither further back, Amaimon hooked an arm around Mephisto's neck and toppled them over playfully so that he was on top of his older brother, laughing childishly. "What's going to be my next present, Sam?"

Mephisto considered the other for a moment before humming out, "hmm, you said your only desire was for me to play with you, correct?" As the other nodded eagerly he continued, "well I do have one grand idea, but first why don't we go for a walk in the park?" 

Bouncing up and down on the bed the younger squealed with delight, "yay, that'll be so much fun! You know how much I love the park!"

Mephisto chuckled at the display, "of course I know, that's why I suggested it! And... I'm hoping I'll be able to make you like it even more," he said with a mischievous smirk.

Amaimon tried to catch onto that playful look he loved so much in his older brother, "ohh... I like where this is going..."


	2. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex?  
> Fluff in the park.  
> Throw back to Let Me Teach You.  
> Is there even a point in summarizing smut?  
> Amaimon discovers something new about his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I write is 100% not cannon, as I am making things up as I go. 
> 
> Also, for all my botanists out there, and anyone who has any knowledge of the Japanese flora and fauna, excuse my Japan tree knowledge in advance. I was just going off of trees I know and that are found in my country.

"Are you gonna fuck me right here in the park, Samael?" Came the outrageously, but not surprisingly, blunt question from the Earth King. 

Mephisto was startled, tightening his grip on his lover's hand and leaning over him, continuing the walk as if nothing was happening, "Amaimon, you can't just say things like that out in the open. What did I tell you about behaviour in public?" As much as he hated to be scolding his little brother on his birthday, he couldn't jeopardize their relationship because some imbecile of a human would report them. Too much paperwork, too many people he didn't want to deal with, and more importantly, too many chances for Amaimon to 'accidentally' snap someone's neck. He'd prefer to deal with a temporarily displeased Amaimon over all that. Plus, he would be doing just as the younger had requested in order to make it up to him anyway, so... he felt he was safe. Today was a day for fun and celebration anyway. 

"What? I was just asking," Amaimon shrugged nonchalantly, not giving much heed to the warning Mephisto presented him with. "I said it before, I'll say it again, I'd still like to break every tree in this forest from doing it so much with you against each one of them..." 

Mephisto's heart fluttered a bit at the throwback to when they walked through this same trail and his brother nearly started screwing him against the nearest tree he could pin him against. Ahh memories... But he shook his head, casting the thoughts of the past aside. It was time to live in the present. He leaned over the younger, placing a kiss on his head, whispering, "all part of the plan..." in a mock hint before turning their attention to the true reason they were out in the park. He grasped Amaimon's shoulder with one hand and pointed out with the other to the nearest tree, "hey, Earth King, what's this tree?"

Amaimon's wasn't too moved by anything that went down around them as he kept his stoic expression throughout the whole encounter, but his ears perked up at the mention of his title and trees. "That? Oh, that's black spruce," he took no time to answer as he knew his element better than anything. 

Mephisto gave a content hum at that, loving when the Earth King was in his domain, acting like the little king he was. "Very well, I, myself, wouldn't know better, so I guess I would just have to trust you."

Amaimon shrugged, "I mean, it would probably be the same if I asked you right now what time it is. You would probably know without looking at a watch." 

"It's 11:13am Japan Standard Time March 10th, 2020." He looked over at a wide eyed clearly stating 'see, what did I tell you!' look from Amaimon and quickly added, "sorry, couldn't help myself..." They both chuckled, both equally amused and interested in the other's element.

They continued their journey down the path, looking around at the greenery, Amaimon truly soaking in every ounce of nature found in the park, squeezing Mephisto's hand a bit too hard when he would see something out in the forest of interest to him. The passersby would either give them a polite nod if they knew who the director was, or a strange look at the combination of tall white and smaller tattered green passing them by. Mephisto would be giving everyone a 'nothing to see here, mind your own business' look and continue to marvel at nature alongside Amaimon. "Say, Amaimon, what's your favorite tree? Since we're on the topic of trees and all." 

Without hesitation he answered, "white pine," knowing that answer for years now. 

"Huh, what a curious choice. Care to explain why?" Mephisto inquired.

"It's deceivingly sharp looking but very soft to the touch, warding against predators. However those who do choose to touch and go against the grain get burnt by it. So it't not the needle point that hurts the offender, it's the mishandling of it. It's an effective tactic for protecting oneself and a great way for self expression. I, too, don't like to be mishandled that's why I hurt whomever tries to rub me the wrong way."

Mephisto awed at the explanation, never realizing the philosophy behind such a simple thing for his brother such as his favorite tree. Guess there was more to him than the eye let on. He was so fortunate to explore this bundle of joy further. 

Amaimon was in the zone, going on to talk about the exciting reproductive system of the cone but was abruptly cut off with a firm press of Mephisto's lips to his. His eyes widened in shock and misunderstanding as he struggled to tug off the older off of him, "brother, isn't this exactly what you warned me against not long ago?" he asked in bewilderment. He was literally just scolded for PDA and now his brother was all over him as if nothing ever happened... what gives? 

Mephisto gleamed down at him with a mischievous smile, a glint in his eye, he said mysteriously, "look around."

Amaimon shifted his gaze to past Mephisto's head and then turned in a slow circle, taking in the surroundings around him, awing at the beauty of it all. Everything seemed to have stopped moving around them, but not quite. Everything seemed to still be moving, the children running, the couples walking, the butterfly's wings flapping, but just barely, as if the settings of the world has been put on the most extreme slow-mo possible. Mephisto stood grinning at his work and at the look of childlike awe on his younger brother's face when the other finished turning in his slow circle. Once regained his composure, Amaimon managed to speak up, "you slowed down time just so you could kiss me...?"

The King of Time scoffed, waving a dismissive hand, "pfft, don't be daft, of course I didn't do it just so I could kiss you." This elicited a confused look from the younger, not quite understanding the reaction of the older king. "I did it so I could do much, much more to my precious birthday boy..." Mephisto drawled out the words so they would sink in fully and outweigh the confusing ones stated previously.

He started advancing on the younger just like he knew the other liked it when he looked big and menacing. Just to add to the scene he added a bit of a hip twist and a catlike prowl into his walk as he backed the green haired demon into the nearest tree, leaning over him to loom there, taking in the sight underneath him. Amaimon was simply looking up at the older, expression unchanged as per usual to the casual observer, but between them, he was showing glee in those dead eyes that screamed his intentions of how much he wanted the older right there and then. He wrapped his arms around the Time King's waist bringing the other closer and craning his neck up to look into those acid green eyes he adored so much, "so what about the humans? Are they not going to be able to notice us?" He gave a nod past Mephisto's shoulder to indicate the slow-mo world around them. 

Mephisto looked up and around to survey the area around them and answered in a matter of fact tone, "to them we just look like something out of the corner of the eye that they think they might have seen. If they're not paying attention to us specifically, we just blend into the background for them. They have no idea what we're doing, Amaimon."

Amaimon considered that explanation satisfactory and not liking that his mate wasn't looking at him, decided to grab a hold of Mephisto's polka dotted scarf and tug it turn the older's head so he would look down at him again. "So this can still be considered public sex then, right, brother?"

Mephisto was finding it hard to resist those burning sky blue eyes and answered feverishly, leaning into a kiss, "yes, Amaimon, just like you always wanted..." their lips connected and sparks flew, Mephisto pushing the younger into the tree behind, applying hard enough pressure that would soon break the tree. Amaimon still had his arms wrapped around the older's waist and used the pressure that was applied onto him to his advantage and spun them around so to slam Mephisto into the tree instead. The impact shattered the trunk of the tree leaving a huge split like dent into it. The impact also cause the air to leave Mephisto's chest in an umph. Gasping for air the purple haired demon choked out, "you're quite the feisty one today, aren't you?" 

This only made the Earth King grin widely, "it is my birthday after all, I get to do whatever I want!" and continued their passionate kiss, helping his brother off of the broken tree, holding him up so that he could step on his toes to be able to better reach his mouth. 

At the cute gesture Mephisto smirked into the kiss, walking his feet with the Earth King still prepped on his toes and walking them over to the nearest tree so he could push his little brother into the tree again. At the last few steps, they lost their balance and started laughing as they went tumbling into the nearest tree, Mephisto adding a bit more of a push so that the Earth King's back would break this tree's trunk. The action caused Amaimon to laugh, shouting out playfully, "hey, brother!"

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders, lifting his arms up in mock surrender, "what? Only fair play! As the birthday boy's lover I get to do whatever I want too..." 

Amaimon laughed at that, "very well then." He lunged at the older, with both feet extended, shoving his brother with his whole weight into the tree behind him. He landed on all fours and then continued to pounce on the Time King, pinning him against the tree and locking their mouths in a messy kiss as he began undoing Mephisto's belt buckle and discarding it. He was just working on the zipper and button when Mephisto's hand found its way to his chest. Amaimon thought his brother would try to undress his top half, but was greatly mistaken when at the flick of the wrist, he was flown across into a different tree, breaking another one once more. Amaimon only had time to register how Mephisto freed his tail and in his own seductive way prowled over and pounced on the Earth King, one hand grabbing a hold of Amaimon's arms and pinning them above his head, and the other working away at the pant button and zipper to take out the hardening penis. 

"Very well indeed my little king..." He whispered in his ear, licking at the earlobe as he teased his brother's penis with his fingertips. Amaimon hummed into the kiss that Mephisto was passionately engaging him in. He was practically melting into the tree from his brother's sweet passion. The older tugged down Amaimon's pants so his groin region would be exposed. Amaimoin moaned into the kiss when he felt his backside touching the tree, deepening the kiss, going in for a bite when suddenly Mephisto spun him around with his arms still above his head, but this time with his butt sticking out, side of the face pressed against the tree and his claws digging into the trunk. Amaimon moaned into the position, "ungh, brother..." his eyelids were drooping seductively as he tried to twist his head to look at the older. Mephisto paused momentarily leaning over so he could look the Earth King in the eye, "yes, king?" 

Amaimon exhaled a deep breath, shifting his head back to lean into his arms against the tree, "please continue," he purred out, content closing his eyes, awaiting what's gonna come next.

Mephisto just grinned devilishly, shifting his attention back to Amaimon's arched form, beginning a slow hump against the exposed butt, placing one hand on the hips while keeping the other one firmly implanted on the arms above Amaimon's head.

After grinding against Amaimon's back side for a bit and getting some satisfactory groans from the younger, Mephisto decided it was time to finally reach with the hand holding the other's hips and pull himself out to get some skin on skin action going.

Feeling the heat of the pulsating penis against his butt, Amaimon couldn't help but gasp and push back into it, wanting and needing more of it, but unable to do much other than try to rub himself against it. Seeing the impatience coming from the Earth King, Mephisto hummed out, "shh... you'll get it, don't you worry, little demon." To back up his words he circled the rim of Amaimon's hole with a clawed finger before gently pushing it in, being nice about it and letting the younger adjust as he quickly followed it with a second and third finger, pushing the digits in and out with the help of Amaimon's own body pushing back and forth into them. 

Getting uncomfortable at having to have one hand hold up Amaimon's arms, Mephisto snapped his fingers and a pink ribbon tied Amaimon's arms around the tree keeping the younger in the same position, but allowing him now to use both of his hands to work on Amaimon's pleasure. He still had three fingers inside Amaimon but he brought up his penis and placed it against where the fingers disappeared inside, letting the younger feel his heat so close to him, preparing him for what's going to come next. 

Taking the fingers out, he replaced the emptiness with himself now, earning him a sweet whine from the Earth king, whose body involuntarily started moving back and forth to get more action going, and showing his brother just how horny he was making him.

He began rolling his hips into the younger, sweetly and seductively, drawing out each movement to get the full feel of the Earth King. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, enjoying to no end the way he was fucking the Earth King against the tree. His movements quickly became more earnest, eager and impatient to please his brother more, to make it the best birthday for him. He picked up the pace, and along with the pace, picked up the sweet moaning that came from the younger. 

Mephisto wanted to put that mouth to better use, so he flicked out his tail and presented it sensually in front of Amaimon's face as an offer. Amaimon only noticed the tail after it tickled his nose a bit. He smirked at the furry appendage and gladly took it into his mouth to suck on. When he began toying with the tail, he felt Mephisto fall slightly out of rhythm with his thrusting, clearly having the feeling overwhelm him. He wasn't done yet. He started biting it a bit, applying more force with each bite. He wanted to take it in his hands and handle it like he would a cock, but since his hands were tied to the tree, simple mouth play will do. After all, those were his brother's conditions, and the other must embrace the consequences. 

The given attention to the tail brought Mephisto ever so close to cumming and he knew that he wouldn't last long at this rate. He hummed to himself, with every sweet thrust he was bringing himself closer and closer to getting over the edge. He realized it wasn't fair that on his brother's birthday he was using him to get release, but dammit it felt so good. Finally with a rather harsh bite from the Earth King on his tail, he came in slow waves into the green haired demon underneath him, breathing out a sigh of contentment, slowly rubbing his thumbs over the hips he was holding. He leaned forward to whisper in Amaimon's ear, "are you close?" 

Amaimon let go of the tail he was still holding in his mouth and looked sideways at his brother, "Samael, you know I'm always close." He detached himself from the ribbon that was tying his hands, which he could have done whenever he wanted, but decided to play along just for show. He spun around, grabbing a hold of Mephisto and flinging him into a different tree, shattering the trunk with the impact. He wiped the cum that started running down his thigh with his tail, eyes not leaving Mephisto's while he did so and then ran into his brother, pinning him against the tree with his weight, grabbing a hold of his hips. His turn now. 

"As if you don't know how I always feel..." Amaimon scoffed out, bringing his tail to wind around the purple furry appendage to overstimulate the other. He knew this made his brother weak in his knees, which is exactly the state he wanted him in when he started preparing his mate for the intercourse he was about to provide him with. 

Mephisto moaned out loudly, feeling his knees buckle underneath him and flinging his arms up to hold onto the tree above his head so he wouldn't slump down. Seeing that, Amaimon also placed a hand on his taint, cupping his groin both in an effort to please and to simply help the older stand. 

Mephisto moaned out again, unable to help himself and let out through his teeth, "Amaimon, you know how that makes me feel..." Amaimon smiled devilishly, leaning in to nibble on his brother's bottom lip, "ohh, I know, Samael. That's exactly why I do it, and you know that." As he continued to talk to the Time King he persistently played with the other's entrance, alternating between putting in one finger, two, then one, then three, keeping his brother on his toes. "Now, since it's my birthday, I would like to use your body to make myself cum."

"I'm all yours, my king," Mephisto moaned out, eyes closed, head tilting back in submission. Amaimon took that opportunity to spread Mephisto's legs by tapping his foot against the other's feet so he would widen his stance. In this position Mephisto still had his arms up holding onto whatever branch and trunk he could, head tilted back and legs spread open to allow Amaimon to have full control over him. Taking in the beautiful sight in front of him, Amaimon got to work with a last look of his stoic adoration before he got to work.

Amaimon pulled out the fingers that he still had inside the older, feeling that he was stretched enough and put his tip against the gaping entrance. He toyed around with it first, circling the rim with his tip, looking up to catch Mephisto's tortured expression that was screaming for him to enter him fully and not tease for too long. He loved that expression. He wanted more. This was a gift within itself. He smiled to himself before he pulled his dick away and replaced it once more with his finger, doing what the tip would have been doing, teasingly circling the entrance. "Amai--," Mephisto groaned and hit his head back, closing his eyes and taking a gulp, forcing himself to breathe. 'Be patient, it's his day. You're his toy. Let him do whatever he wants to you,' he tried to reason with himself, calming himself down and resisting the urge to penetrate his brother once again. It wasn't his turn though, and he respected that. 

"Hmm? What is it brother?" Amaimon faked innocence, pushing in a clawed finger to the knuckle. Eyes still closed Mephisto smiled, then with a forced calm opened them and looked into Amaimon's starring orbs, "nothing, Amaimon, carry on, you little demon..." 

"What do you want me to do?" Amaimon asked half sensually half innocently, curious to see how the other would respond to such an inquiry in the position he was in. 

"I want you to play with me, Amaimon." 

Amaimon quirked his mouth into a half-smile, "you should have just said so, Sam." Instantly, he pulled out his finger and quickly replaced it with his member pushing it in hard, making the older gasp out and scramble to hold onto the branches above. He let out a little "oof," trying to regain himself, and taking in deep breaths as the younger started moving slowly. At least he was nice enough to allow him time to adjust, not like his usual self. 

Amaimon began picking up his pace a bit, but before commencing his merciless pounding into the older, he wanted to make one thing clear. He leaned in and grabbed a hold of Mephisto's neck above his scarf with his fangs, "my toy."

Mephisto's eyes flashed at the possessiveness of the Earth king, and he smirked devilishly. That's what he liked to hear...

The taste of blood sent Amaimon's nerves on edge and he started hammering into his brother just like he knew the other liked it. To be frank, he loved it too, and given that it was his birthday, he had every right to do it. 

As the pounding increased, so did the blurriness of the Earth King's vision. He started losing control over his own senses in an attempt to please both himself and his brother. Mephisto's sweet moans did nothing more than urge him on. He could listen to that voice all day. Drowning in the blissful sounds of moans, groans, and hips connecting with hips, Amaimon also unconsciously started losing control over another sense. 

Amid his fit of moaning with his head thrown back against the trunk, Mephisto opened his eyes to look up to the skies while he focused on the pleasure he was receiving in his nether region when he noticed something rather curious. There appeared to be more branches than usual above his head where his hands were still holding the previous branches there. As he looked closer he noticed that more were still coming out of the trunk, slowly extending themselves outward. The branches that he was holding onto, half broken from bearing his weight started sprouting new leaflets until just within moments those became fully fledged leaves. A few instances later, beside each leaf, buds started forming themselves. 

Amaimon noticed that his partner has grown quiet despite the up-kept pace, and as he was about to look up to check on his brother when a wondrous "whoah," reached his ears. As soon as his gaze swept up, he realized what has gotten his brother so captivated. He was so focused on the sensations happening around his groin and the sheer pleasure that area elicited that he hadn't realized that being in the park, or his domain, made him transfer that energy unconsciously to his surroundings. Granted, he did understand where his brother was coming from with his look of awe as he stared at the blossoming flowers on the tree above them. It was a gorgeous sight. Who knew he was capable of that?

Mephisto tore his gaze away from the natural display and looked down at the green haired demon with a side glance, "you never quit to surprise me, Amaimon." 

The words broke Amaimon from his trance, causing him to shift his blue orbs onto his brother, he scoffed, "it's all your fault..." In fact, he was trying to hide the embarrassment that he didn't know that drawing himself close to an orgasm caused the environment around him to flourish. Guess he has never done it outside before with anyone to figure out that power. 

Despite the accusation Mephisto smirked, leaning in a bit, portraying an aura of dominance and using a sensual voice, "then I'll make sure to make more mistakes from now on."

Amaimon growled at the sexy statement, imagining all the ways in which his brother could be bad and let his true nature show. Getting back into the rhythm after shaking off the shock of the revelation of his powers, he was drawing even closer to his finish. He couldn't help but growl out, "yes, brother, show me the demon that you are. Break rules for your dear little brother, or else I'll throw a tantrum and you know how ugly that can get."

Mephisto's eyes widened but he held onto those words. Sure he was the director of True Cross Academy, but he was a demon first, his nature winning over any rules and laws made by humans. He could break a few rules for his brother to make him happy. Although, the younger's method of obtaining his wish was rather crude, referring to threats, however, that just made the younger that much more exciting. Plus, he could easily weasel himself out of any potential trouble he could get himself into. "You evil little demon..." Mephisto began, but of course he loved it. "Wager with the devil and you just might get what you want," he raised his hand up to snap his fingers to unfreeze the time around them, having everyone and everything return to their natural pace. They were deep enough into the woods at this point that they weren't easily visible but to the curious eye the sight would raise a few eyebrows.

Amaimon didn't think his brother would go as far as to put his position on the line and the idea that he would do that for him sent Amaimon over the edge. With an attempt at a muffled scream Amaimon released his seed into the older, riding out his orgasm in arrhythmic thrusts, and trying to muffle his scream with the first thing that his fangs could clamp around, which happened to be Mephisto's shoulder. He finally slowed his movements to a stop and looked up with bleary eyes at the purple haired demon, digging his claws into the other's arms to show how much he enjoyed that. The chatter from the walkers on the trail brought them back to the reality around them and they quickly tried to do their best to gather themselves and return to looking more public presentable. Mephisto did the same as Amaimon, wiping the leaking fluids from his entrance with his tail and flicking them off to the side before wrapping said tail around his torso. He flattened his jacket and then fixed Amaimon's collar before planting a gentle kiss on the green head below him. "Onto the next adventure?" 

Amaimon nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Mephisto's hand and they headed towards the trail to continue where they left off. 

A few steps in and Mephisto sensed a human presence a few meters away from them. He turned his head to see a child cowering behind a tree, his eyes betraying everything he has just witnessed. Mephisto's face warped as he quirked his extended mouth into a toothy half smile, and a glint in his eyes appeared. The boy ducked behind the tree completely before bolting it in the other direction from the couple, choking on sobs. Mephisto sighed, returning his features to normal and looking forward along his path, 'poor thing is probably going to be traumatized for life...' He didn't think Amaimon noticed the kid but then, "are you going to do anything about that kid?" the curious question nullified his assumption. "No, I only showed him what he himself will soon enough learn by himself."

They both grinned at each other and content with their activities reemerged onto the trail, leaving the wreck of the forest with its now many broken trunks behind them. 

Nobody payed them much attention as they continued their stroll, but a curious conversation did catch both of their attentions causing them to stop in their tracks and look behind at a human couple. The woman pointed a finger at the forest saying, "whoa, look at all those broken trees! I wonder what happened here." Her partner followed the direction of her pointed finger, seeing something, however, he exclaimed in wonder, "look at that tree back there, it's the only one that's blooming! That's strange because it's not its season to be blooming this way yet..." The woman and the man both frowned, "hmm, must be some sort of anomaly or a miracle..." 

Overhearing that fascinated interaction Amaimon winced. 

"Amaimon..." Mephisto shot him a side long glare. 

"What? it's still all your fault..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter 3!  
> I'm really on a roll with this series! :D


	3. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is a tease.  
> Amusement park fun times!

"Yay!!!" an honest childlike triumphant shout filled the trail. The green haired demon threw his arms out and let a smile overtake his features as he appeared to soar through the air, perched atop Mephisto's back who was only holding his legs as a means to support his younger brother. "This is so much fun, Sam!" Amaimon cheered.

Mephisto laughed at the childish outburst coming from his usually stoic brother as he picked up his pace and went from a jog into a full on run, zigzagging through the trail in the woods. He felt Amaimon's weight shift from left to right to match the direction he was heading in and with his peripheral vision he saw the tips of the fingers extended in an airplane position. Looks like a piggy back ride is exactly what the younger needed to add to the pleasantries of the day.

Amaimon had no idea where he was being taken, but he didn't care as long as he was with his brother. He could also care less about the strange glaces that were thrown their way along their path. A green haired spiky head dressed in dark gloom sitting atop an elegant dressed in white purple swirl. Quite the image. 

The first thing Amaimon took notice of was the whiff of cotton candy. That was his most favorite thing in the world because it was literally just sugar. His mouth began to water at the sickeningly sweet smell. Then he was able to see the tip of the Ferris wheel poking through the trees and the younger demon immediately understood where his brother brought him. "Sam, you decided to bring me to an amusement park on my birthday...?" Amaimon wanted to put some mild irritance in his voice to pull his brother's leg a bit.

Mephisto shook Amimon off so that the other would stand on his own two feet before whipping about to look suspiciously at his brother, "you told me that that's your favorite place in all of Japan..." he narrowed his eyes and drew a fang, not understanding where the other's disgust was coming from. 

Amaimon was momentarily shocked that his brother even remembered such a detail, but then remembered that Mephisto was the King of Time and Space and hardly ever forgot anything- making him an excellent planner at everything. Amaimon snickered, dropping the act and saying, "yes, it is, I love it, Sam." He gave his brother a tight squeeze before running off towards the entrance to the park, "I'll race ya there!" He caught Mephisto's smirk and so decided to add, "and no cheating!" he pointed an accusatory finger at him. They both snickered at that remark seeing as how they were both demons and cheating was simply in their nature. 

In a blink, both of them appeared before the gates leading into the park, both not surprised to see the other appearing right beside each other. They each turned their heads to look at the other and laughed at the irony how they both used their transportation abilities to 'outrun' the other, making it a tie between them seeing as how they appeared beside each other at the same time. Likely due to Mephisto's influence, wanting to yield to the younger on his birthday. Amaimon knew he could never outrun the King of Time in a million years. He tried in the past.

"Shall we go in, my King?" Mephisto purred, extending his elbow out for the other to grab a hold of. Amaimon simply nodded and softly took the offered elbow, but he had a little bounce in his heels, impatient to simply run in. He side glanced at his composed brother and decided to drop all acts of pretense that he wasn't over the top excited to run in, so that's exactly what he did. Before Mephisto could do anything, Amaimon bolted past the entrance booth and arms extended ran into the crowd milling about inside the park. Mephisto didn't even have time to finish yelling Amaimon's name and just had to slap down the money on the counter and run in after the younger, trying not to lose sight of that green spike.

Jogging to catch up with the green haired demon, Mephisto had his suspicions about where exactly he might find his brother. The cotton candy stand, of course. He reached the stand just in time to see Amaimon snatching the extended stick filled with the sugary sweet that was supposed to be for a little girl, but was snatched midway by the great Earth King. Amaimon devoured the sweet fluff before the child could burst out crying. The operator of the stand glared daggers at Amaimon as an ear splitting shriek erupted from the human infant. The man proceeded to try to calm down the child and started preparing another stick for her, meanwhile Amaimon's claws extended and his fangs stood out, intending to rid the source of the excruciating screech. Jesus, even the demon birds of Gehenna didn't sound that bad. Before he could raise his claw to strike the infant, two firm gloved hands grabbed his shoulders and ushered him away from trouble, smiling innocently at the stand worker as they moved as far away as they could from that infernal sound.

"Brother, I was about to do a service to Assiah by ridding it of that nefarious sound, why did you stop me?" Amaimon asked confused, retracting his claws and fangs the further away they got from the crying creature. 

"I know, just let the humans deal with their offsprings..." Mephisto said under his breath, he continued to mumble as they took many twists and turns to completely lose themselves among the stands, "honestly, I could never understand why their young have to be so vile..." Amaimon didn't disagree and simply nodded, knowing that he could complain for a while about how annoying these creatures, regardless of age, could get. 

Mephisto decided to change the subject to get back into the happy mood they were in before, "Amaimon, were you really that hungry that you ate that cotton candy with the stick still in it?" He said it jokingly, but there was a hint of awe in his voice. Amaimon just looked at him quizzically, "I did?" 

Mephisto chuckled, "why don't we get something to eat?" to which Amaimon enthusiastically nodded to, always in the mood for food. "What do you want to eat?" Mephisto asked.

"I don't care, as long as it's sweet," Amaimon answered nonchalantly. In that moment they were passing a crepes place that was serving both savoury and sweet crepes which set Amaimon's mouth to watering, "here!" he exclaimed, "I want to eat whatever this is!" 

Mephisto couldn't hide his smile at the honest joy radiating off his brother, "these are called crepes, Amaimon. Originally originating from Europe, France, they're made from--"

"I don't care I just want it smothered in chocolate," Amaimon interrupted, having his face glued to the glass panel behind which laid the different varieties of crepes and the tubs of chocolate, peanut butter, syrup and cream cheese. He twisted around to look at Mephisto and pointed with a clawed finger towards the tub of chocolate, "I want that!" without even looking at the menu or considering other options. 

Mephisto got the attention of one of the workers and placed their order, "one Nutella crepe, and one strawberry cheesecake, please," intending on doing things the proper way rather than just stealing from unsuspecting children. 

The woman behind the counter set to do their order, starting with the easier crepe by simply putting the acceptable amount of chocolate on the round pastry. She was about to start folding it when she heard a soft voice say "more." She was startled to find the green haired demon pressed against the glass, eyes not leaving his meal, and claws pushed against the panel. She chuckled at the display and applied a bit more, just for show. She smiled a sheepish smile at the Earth King and proceeded to fold the crepe when she heard the same request, this time a bit more impatient, and claws dug into the glass and slid down a little, making that awful noise, "more!" 

She looked down worriedly at the crepe on the counter and couldn't imagine where else she might add the Nutella. She was already going beyond the acceptable standard of the company, but the teenage boy looked pretty demanding. She tried to stand her ground and argue that there was no place, but Amaimon just snapped at her, "drench it, lady!" his eyes narrowed and his claws slid down the glass more, making him really appear deadly in that moment. 

Shocked, she looked over to the companion standing behind the deadly boy, silently looking for help, but Mephisto had no pity, "the boy said he wants more," he said levelly and slowly, making sure she got the message. 

Losing her patience and realizing it's a fruitless battle, she scoffed, took the tonsils, grabbed the crepe and plunged it into the tub of chocolate. Seeing that, Amaimon's mouth hung open and drool started literally pooling out as he grabbed both sides of his face, moaning out sexually, "aww, yessssss..." 

Mephisto's ears peaked at the beautiful sound, and he had to reach for Amaimon's hand so he would control himself. For both of their sakes. The worker just looked at the younger with both worry and disgust. 'Did he just orgasm...?' She hurriedly packed that crepe away and finally proceeded to the second one. Now that the younger was tamed she was worried what the older might be like. Just as a precaution she added more than normal of the cream cheese and strawberries. Before wrapping it she glanced up at the older man, waiting to see if that was satisfactory for him. He smiled down at her, a fake innocence, "a bit more, if you will." 

She quickly dumped as much as she could onto the crepe and wrapped it up faster than she ever did just so that this odd pair would leave her alone. 'Good girl,' Mephisto thought, 'trained as easily as a puppy.' He paid for their sweets and ruffled Amaimon's hair as they turned away to find a seat. 

Sitting down they got to munching on their sweets. Amaimon's eyes practically glowed when he looked at the dripping with chocolate pastry in his lap. Mephisto watched with amusement as the younger tried to savour each bite, but knew he was only doing so to keep up the looks for his proper older brother. Taking pity on his younger brother Mephisto blurted out, "to heck with manners!" and began devouring the strawberry cheesecake treat. He began sloppy, but nothing compared to the mess Amaimon was making with chocolate literally flying in all directions. 

A couple of bites in, Mephisto paused his meal to look up to say, "hey, Amaimon, could I try some of yo--," he cut himself short when he saw Amaimon shoving unceremoniously the last bit of the crepe in his mouth, his cheeks full, and licking his finger tips. The Earth King ceased his licking, feeling the silence and his brother's stare settle on him. He darted his eyes to the silent green orbs, "I'm sorry, my what?" he asked with his mouth full. 

Mephisto shook his head and chuckled, "nevermind." He motioned with his hand for Amaimon to lean in, "come here, you're a mess, Amaimon." Amaimon did not hesitate on any hint to be closer to his brother, and so he leaned in, expecting a napkin to dab at his chocolate covered face. Instead, he received a warm wet tongue, starting at the edges of his cheeks and slithering closer and closer towards his mouth. Mephisto brought up a hand to the base of his head, and turned them away from the stream of people walking by so it would look like they're just another couple making out, not an older brother licking the face of his younger brother clean from chocolate. 

Eventually Mephisto's tongue slipped into Amaimon's mouth and they were indeed just another couple making out, but it wasn't for long, just good enough to tease. With a lick to Amaimon's teeth, Mephisto pulled away and sat straight looking down at his brother, satisfied with his cleaning job. 

Amaimon, however, was not satisfied, but in a different way. His eyes didn't leave his brother's as he leaned in for what would appear to be a kiss, since Mephisto, even while eating sloppy, still somehow managed to emerge unstained. No, to Mephisto it simply looked like Amaimon wanted another kiss, but just when the younger got close enough, he swooped down and bit in the strawberry cheesecake crepe that was still in Mephisto's hands. 

Mephisto chuckled at the coyness of his little brother, "smooth," he commented, appreciation for the trickery of his brother welling up inside him. "Not as smooth as you moving inside me..." Amaimon added sensually, placing a finger on Mephisto's lips and drawing it down softly, hinting at a promise yet to come. 

Something stirred in Mephisto's chest at the sight of the Earth King performing such hot actions. He felt it was time for both of them to get their edge off. After all, it's been a couple hours since their last time. 

Mephisto took the hand that was on his lips and kissed it softly, "let's get going. I want to show you something I think you'll like." 

Amaimon jumped up at the suggestion, ready for whatever his brother was willing to give. Standing up after him, Mephisto pulled the Earth King in the direction of the Ferris wheel and they got in line, which luckily, wasn't too long, seeing as how Mephisto knew Amaimon's patience levels. 

"You wanted to show me one of the most boring rides in the park, the Ferris wheel...?" Amaimon questioned not hiding his disappointment. 

Mephisto leaned back against the railing but leaned into Amaimon ignoring the curious glances random passersby began throwing their way, "I can assure you, little brother, this ride will be like no other," he cooed and stood up straight, pretending like he didn't just peaked the green haired demon's curiosity. 

Amaimon shifted his gaze to look forward, but he kept looking at the older from the corner of his eye, curious what the other had in store, but not showing it. 

They reached the front of the line and the worker looked at them, "just for the two of you?" Mephisto flashed his eyes and exposed a fang, "yes, please." The operator scrambled to open the door for them and waived them inside. Protocol was to fit as many people as possible inside the cabin to get the line moving quicker, but the pair seemed intimidating enough to begin with, and the worker decided against asking to fit them in with someone else. They climbed inside and heard the secured click behind their backs and they were left alone for the first time since the morning. The cabin had cushioned seats on opposing sides, and glass windows all around, allowing for the perfect 360 view from within. 

Amaimon was circling the cabin, examining the windows, noting that they were tinted, when Mephisto approached him from behind and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other circled his butt. He leaned down to purr in the younger's ear, "smooth, you say, eh?" and emphasized his words with a firm slap on the younger's ass, to which the other gasped and tried to grab a hold of the hand that caused this pleasant surprise. 

Mephisto began unbuckling his belt hurriedly, "Amaimon, this ride is only 10 minutes, so we got to do it fast."

Amaimon understood the implications and began a mental clock in his head--10. To speed up the process he did what he had rarely ever done before, and that's lower his own pants, pushing the band down with his claws to expose his buttocks. He intended to make this an interesting ride for his dear brother. 

Mephisto stumbled back at the greedy exposure in shock. 'Damn you Amaimon, that was so hot.' He couldn't voice that thought. His breath was taken away. Instead, to show his brother just how much he appreciated the gesture, he placed himself at the entrance, giving only the tip. He grabbed a hold of the top of Amaimon's head and placed it firmly against the glass window and growled in his ear, pushing the tip in and out--9.

Amaimon intended to make this fun for his brother, so he started his game, moaning out needily, "brother, I need you to fuck my needy ass. Will you please do that for me? On my birthday?" He spread his buttcheeks with his hands and twisted his neck around as best as he could to make eye contact with the older to show the desperation in his eyes. 

Once again, Mephisto was speechless and hungrily sunk his fangs into Amaimon's neck, causing the younger to gasp and then moan when he pushed the rest of himself in to the hilt--8.

"Ah, brother, just like that, fill me up," Amaimon breathed against the glass, fogging it up. Mephisto managed to pull himself together and finally managed to set a pace, "Amaimon, seeing as how we are in public, you can moan, but you can't scream, agreed?" He gave a tug to the tail that was sticking up invitingly. Amaimon gasped, "yes brother, just please don't stop fucking me. I need your thick cock inside me," he placed his hands on the glass and dug in the claws, intending to draw them down. Seeing the long nails Mephisto quickly mitigated the consequences by leaning forward and lacing his hands with those deadly claws to prevent property damage. That is a rather troublesome paperwork to deal with--7. 

"Amaimon, aren't you a little horny thing right now," Mephisto commented as he picked up his pace and applied more pressure to the hands he was holding. 

"Well, it's been so long, brother, I just can't resist that long hard dick of yours..." Amaimon answered, wiggling his butt back and forth like a dog, getting different angles and pressure from the action. 

Mephisto smirked, enjoying the display but also finding the response rather amusing, "Amaimon, we just had sex a couple hours ago." In response, Amaimon pushed himself back into him, driving him deeper inside himself, humming contently. "I stand corrected... now play with me." 

Mephisto's eyes flashed, "my pleasure..." he straightened the younger from his bent position with his face against the glass to stand his up straight and bring his arms above his head--6. Letting go of one hand he gave a firm slap on the buttcheek, "you like to be treated like a toy, don't you?" he spat in the younger's ear.

Amaimon simply moaned and tilted his head back to lean into those dirty words. He moaned out into the ceiling, "yes, brother, I'm your little sex toy, do whatever you want with me." 

Mephisto gave a toothy smile and gave a quick nip to the exposed neck before continuing, "that's what I like to hear. Now let me use you like a puppet." He ceased his thrusting momentarily to push one of Amamion's feet to the side and to bend down to lift the other leg by the knee so that one leg was dangling, giving him a different access to Amaimon's entrance. They both groaned at this shift to this new position--5.

The pounding in and out continued, allowing Amaimon to melt into the bliss of the action. Why did his brother have to feel so good? In the position he was in he was also able to appreciate the scenery outside. They were near the top again for the nth time, seeing as how Amaimon wasn't counting, but he had to admit the view was something else from up there. He could see the whole amusement park underneath them, the park that surrounded it, and the academy town in the distance. His brother certainly knew how to create something lasting and memorable. And now he got to be fucked by that creator as he marveled over the beauty of it all--4. The time was drawing nearer for him to execute his plan, to win this little game he set up. He could tell his dirty talk worked by the merciless thrusting of his brother, and the slight faltering of the rhythm. His brother was getting close- perfect. 

"No, brother, please, longer, I want to feel more of you," Amaimon moaned wantonly. Mephisto growled at the request, unsure of how to fulfill it seeing as how his brother was the only weakness around which he couldn't fully control himself. He tried to distract himself by playing with Amaimon's tail, by yanking his hair, and clenching his groin muscles--3. 

Amaimon wanted to torture his brother for just a bit longer, "brother, you feel so good, damn. Your dick is so good inside me..." He lifted himself off the glass and leaned back into the older, reaching with one hand to grab a hold of Mephisto's hair in any way he could. 

"Amaimon, I'm extremely close, and you know that," Mephisto growled--2.

That was it. Amaimon freed his leg that was still suspended and got off his brother's length, "Amai--!" He spun around and looked up into the lust filled green orbs, "brother you can't cum here. We have to get off soon!" Amaimon tried to add a note of urgency into his voice, trying to show his brother how dire the situation was and why he absolutely can not finish in here. 

Mephisto looked at his younger brother suspiciously, raising a hand to snap his fingers to slow down time, but Amaimon brought up his hands and lowered his raised hand gently, "no, you already did that today." He raised on his tip toes and planted a kiss on the older's cheek. Mephisto looked shell shocked since the moment Amaimon hopped off his member, 'what was he playing at?'--1. 

"Let's just get going," Amaimon added as he began pulling up his pants and buckling them up. He noticed how Mephisto was still staring suspiciously at him and decided to help him to avoid that intense gaze. He came closer staring at the wet and eager length a bit longer than acceptable, wishing it was in one of his cavities. But alas, the things you sacrifice for a good game. He replaced the treasure back into the white pants and looked up, smiling fake innocence at his brother. 

"Amaimon, I really need to cum..." Mephisto hissed-- and the Ferris wheel came to a stop and their doors opened. 

Amaimon grabbed his older brother's gloved hand, "I know," and tugged him after himself out of the Ferris wheel cart, heading to the next ride Amaimon had on his mind where they could finish their game. 

Zigzagging through the amusement park, with Amaimon tugging along a very sexually frustrated Time King, they wove their way to eventually end up near the Tilt-A-Whirl. 'That's your ingenious plan?' Mephisto thought sourly, imagining 10 different ways in which he could fuck Amaimon right there prior to the ride starting. Or, just any way to get the intense feeling from the pit of his stomach, and get rid of his rigid length. It was hidden well enough from view, but damn did he feel it. He shifted from foot to foot trying to mediate that feeling. He crossed his arms and looked down at the Earth King, trying to distract himself while they waited, "so why this ride, Amaimon?"

Amaimon looked up at him expectantly, teasing out each word, "because... we can finish our game here," he said cheerfully. The statement earned him a narrowed eyes from the Time King, "how so?" 

"We're going to be going round and round in circles, the world will be spinning, and who will be able to see us? No one. And so... we can finish our game." At this point Amaimon had a bounce in his heels, eager to get on the ride to execute his plan. 

Mephisto simply huffed at the plan, but deep down he realized how great it actually was. He wasn't able to show it though because of essentially, his blue balls right now. He admired his brother for that- for bringing him to such a state. Additionally, it was the younger's birthday so there wasn't much he could do. 

It was their turn to get on the ride. They went to the farthest shell so they could sneak in a few kisses away from prying eyes before the ride operator fastened them in. Settling in, Amaimon leaned in and pecked Mephisto's cheek real quick, then looked away, pretending as if nothing happened. 

Mephisto growled and pulled the younger by the hand to turn him around to engage him in a more passionate kiss. They were interrupted by the operator walking up on them and giving a slight cough, indicating his presence. He shied away from the two murderous glares that were sent his way, absently mumbling, "excuse me..." as he reached to make sure the rail was secure around their abdomens. Finishing his job he quickly turned away and marched off to the next people, not wanting to be anywhere within the slit pupilled line of sight. 

Content with scaring away yet another human for the day, the two brothers gave each other devious looks and snickered. Assiah was indeed fun. And speaking of fun, the ride began to move, making Amaimon give a little squeal of joy as he grabbed his partners hand on the railing. 

As the ride started picking up speed, they began to spin. At the first opportunity Amaimon's hand traveled down to Mephisto's pants, away from where it was previously grasped around the fingers. With nimble fingers, Amaimon unzipped the pants and got past the underwear, tugging on the quickly hardening member. 

The ride gained momentum and the G-force flung them both flat back against their seat. Mephisto kept his arms extended holding onto the railing in an attempt to hide their actions a bit better. They were spinning pretty fast though, alternating between clockwise and counterclockwise so that shouldn't be an issue. The other thing was his moaning. He had to try to make the sounds coming out of him sound like yelps of joy arising from the action of the ride, and not because your brother was giving you a handjob on a ride in an amusement park. 

Getting his brother hard, even in these conditions was not so hard due to the other already being utmost sexually frustrated. Amaimon gave a few experimental tugs to the now fully erect penis which earned him a stifled moan covered by a fanged bite of the lip. A sound only audible to Amaimon escaped Mephisto's lips. He threw his head back, enjoying both the sensation to his nether region and the spiny ride itself. 

Using that as a green light, Amaimon began pumping his hand faster and harder, intending to do this as quick as possible, aware of the limited time they have on this ride. He still had to hold onto the rail with one hand to keep his balance, but the one that was holding his brother was doing wonders and elicited many beautiful reactions from his dear older brother. As much as Amaimon liked to be pleased himself, watching his brother squirm under him was so much better than any birthday present he could ask for. 

Amaimon glanced up at Mephisto's face to see that he had tears in his eyes as he kept biting his lip and holding onto the bar tightly. That look alone informed Amaimon of everything he needed to know. The cart gave a rough jerk, making Amaimon squeeze the length in his hand a bit too hard and with a cry that was transformed into a cheer, Mephisto released onto himself. As the waves of cum kept coming, the older gave a sigh of relief and gave a rushed laugh, noting for the first time how the world was spinning around him and how fun the ride actually was. Or maybe it was just the hormones. Who cares. He beamed down at the source of the joy and squeezed his younger brother's hand, doing his best to pull that green haired head towards him so he could kiss him on the top of the head. 

Seeing that his brother was satisfied, Amaimon let go of the penis he still had his hand wrapped around and carried on with cheering and enjoying the ride, saving the talk about how it was till after the ride. 

Mephisto simply chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers to clean up the mess, seeing no other way in which he could properly do that. He pulled up the zipper and replaced his member back into his boxers by himself- that, he knew how to do. 

The ride slowly came to a stop and Amaimon turned excitedly to his partner, "so? how was it?" In that moment the operator came around to lift the bar for them. They both ignored him.

"It was spectacular, Amaimon," Mephisto purred, pun very much intended. He knew exactly what the little demon was asking him. 

'Spectacular...? It's just a Tilt-A-Whirl...', the worker thought boredly. He shrugged to himself and left the odd pair, hopeful to never see them again.

They climbed out and got off the ride with Mephisto in tow, once again pulling his brother behind him. Arms hooked they carried on through the park. Amaimon, however still never had his question fully answered, "seriously though, Samael, how was the ride...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop coming up for ideas for these two!!!!  
> There will be at least 2 more chapters cause I have a problem... :)


End file.
